


Maléfique, je vous dis !

by Nelja



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale ne doit pas savoir, pour le bébé chat. D'ailleurs Crowley souhaite préciser qu'il est maléfique et ne l'a recueilli que pour en faire un futur chat de l'enfer, pas parce qu'il est mignon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maléfique, je vous dis !

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

La première chose à savoir, c'est que Crowley était maléfique. Pas forcément jubilatoirement, obsessionnellement, au niveau démon-de-la-semaine-louez-et-imitez-son-oeuvre, mais tout de même, maléfique.

Aussi, s'il avait ce bébé chat dans la poche, c'était très certainement pour une raison maléfique - déjà, les chats noirs aux yeux verts et à l'odeur de soufre, étaient connus pour être les familiers des sorcières - et peu importait si celui-là n'était pas entièrement noir, avait été abandonné, et si ses yeux verts avaient été suppliants.

De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune chance d'être un problème avec ses supérieurs. Ils n'auraient pas su reconnaître une bonne action si elle leur avait mordu le postérieur, ce qu'elles faisaient rarement.

Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de croiser Aziraphale, qui se proposerait de le raccompagner pour un brin de chemin. Le bébé chat sembla soudain très lourd dans sa poche.

"Ce sera un plaisir, mon ange." dit-il avec un sourire gracieux quoique légèrement dérangeant. S'il refusait, cela aurait fait encore plus suspect, se raisonna-t-il. Etant donné qu'il était largement connu - au moins largement entre eux deux - même si cela faisait parties des faits mystérieux qu'il ne fallait pas regarder de trop près de peur qu'ils s'en aillent - qu'ils appréciaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Mais il était plus que temps de faire un acte maléfique, n'importe quoi, pour détourner les soupçons.

"Pourquoi as-tu volé cette bouteille de lait ?"

Crowley observa la bouteille, qu'il venait de rafler sur le premier palier venu, comme si elle l'avait personnellement trahi en sautant dans sa main.

"Nous, démons, nous faisons des actes maléfiques tous les jours !" s'exclama-t-il solenellement. "Imagine celui qui habite aussi, qui en viendra à croire que la laitier l'a lésé, et se fachera avec lui ! Ou qu'un chat l'a emporté..."

"Les chats ne prennent pas les bouteilles." fit remarquer doucement Aziraphale. "Seulement le lait."

Ca y est, Crowley s'était encore fait avoir ! Ou plutôt, il s'était eu tout seul. Il essaya très fort de sourire cyniquement, et surtout de ne pas avoir l'air suspect tout en l'étant quand même. Voilà ce que devait ressentir ce type, Raskolnikov, quand il était sans cesse sur le point de clamer au monde entier qu'il avait assassiné la vieille ! Crowley sentit son opinion sur Dostoievski et sur le concept de culpabilité en général se renflouer quelque peu.

"Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?" dit-il en fourrant rageusement la bouteille dans son autre poche. "Quelles sales bêtes, ces chats ! On devrait tous les jeter dans des escaliers. Même pas capables de voler une bouteille de lait par eux-mêmes !" Il précisa, se rattrapant "Je veux dire, ceux dont on n'a pas l'intention de faire des chats infernaux familiers de sorcières."

Comment Crowley avait-il pu encore aggraver la situation ? Son inconscient - s'il en avait un, Freud n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter la question des démons - était en train de le trahir vraiment très fort, un modèle de trahison qui aurait valu des points au Grand Tableau des Actes Maléfiques.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il devait y avoir deux guides spirituels qui essayaient de l'influencer ; mais bien sûr, les deux étaient des démons. Quand on est soi-même un démon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. C'est plus facile pour les humains, qui savent très bien que c'est toujours leur partie démoniaque qui a raison.

"S'il apprend que tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi noble que de sauver la vie d'un bébé chat, alors il ouvrira de grands yeux innocents, et il te sautera au cou en s'exclamant qu'il avait toujours su que tu étais merveilleux, mais qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point. Aussi, continue à commettre des lapsus freudiens et à tout nier de façon très spécifique et pas crédible pour un sou ! Ne t'inquiète pas d'être ridicule, de toute façon au paradis c'est une qualité qu'ils apprécient, c'est plus évident chaque jour !"

"Tu crois ça !" s'exclama l'autre démon. "En fait, il aura un petit sourire sarcastique et fera un commentaire moralisateur comme quoi le bien finit toujours par triompher sur le mal, peu importe la rigueur du terrain, et ce sera insupportable ! Ta seule issue est d'être encore plus cool et cynique que d'habitude, avec encore plus de dents !"

"A propos de chats," reprit Aziraphale avec un grand sourire - lui aussi avait des dents et savait s'en servir - "j'ai lu récemment, dans un livre bien sûr, qu'il valait mieux éviter de nourrir les chatons avec du lait de vache, et si on le devait absolument, qu'il fallait rajouter un jaune d'oeuf et un peu de crème par demi-litre. Mais je dois t'ennuyer. Pourquoi ne pas parler du temps qu'il fait plutôt ?"

Ce n'était pas possible, pensa Crowley. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Aziraphale savait certainement tout, et s'il ne se moquait pas de lui bruyamment, c'était juste pour sauvegarder sa dignité et sa vie privée et d'autres choses trop délicates pour que les démons aient des mots pour en dehors des blagues salaces.

Ou alors, pensa-t-il, alors qu'Aziraphale évoquait le terrible orage qui allait certainement tomber d'ici ce soir - un temps à ne pas laisser un chat dehors - il le faisait exprès pour le torturer.

C'était possible aussi.


End file.
